Lost Time
by Ehowyn Weasley
Summary: READ AND REVIEW!James' cousin Emila, has a daughter and asks Sirius to take her when Voldemort returns.This new girl joins the trio and the prefects all share commons.Whatever will a bunch of 6th yrs,full of hormones,do for fun?Rated R for later chps
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is related to Harry Potter. This is simply a hobby to pass time. We all know J.K. Rowling owns it and one would be quite full of themselves to even think they were to amount to the genius of J.K. Thank you. Please read and review!**

****

**Story**

**A/N:** _Sirius is not dead and is engaged to a woman named Ophelia, whom he met during, the trial in which made him a free man. All charges of murder were dropped and he no longer is in hiding, he is still however an unregistered animagi._

__

**Prologue:**

James Potter had a cousin named Emila. Emila is a squib and is four years older than James. Emila had gone to a normal muggle school while James had gone to Hogwarts. Although they were four years apart they were all the children in the family and whenever there were family gatherings, James and Emila only had each other to be amused by. Once Emila had started her new school at the age of 13, she and James had begun to grow apart. Emila had made new friends and gained boyfriends, she no longer had time for her 9 year old cousin. Now James had many friends while at his own school but he had always enjoyed the way Emila had treated him like a little brother, she had been very protective of him.

The two of them continued to keep in touch and the families had always met on occasions such as Christmas and Easter and Thanksgiving, you know the normal family holidays. Emila and James had introduced new friends to the families. James had introduced Sirius to his family at Christmas during their first year at Hogwarts. The two were inseperable. Sirius was almost instantly part of the family. James, Emila and him had all become close and written to each other quite frequently.

Emila had married, just one year after leaving school to her long time sweetheart Anthony. The two had moved to Ireland when a job promotion was offered to Anthony. Emila and Anthony had two children of their own; a boy named Corbet and a girl named Arylla. Emila had never thought that either of her children would be a witch or a wizard however, on Arylla's 11th birthday she had received the ever famous letter written in emerald green writing;

_Ms. A. Denks_

_Breakfast Table_

_148 Churring Street_

_Brighton_

__

Emila and Anthony were not sure what to do as Corbet was already in school and both had such great jobs. Since Emila had moved to Ireland, she and Sirius had lost touch. The last she heard from him was when James and Lily had Harry. Next she knew she was reading of the terror which struck. She of course had not believed a word about Sirius. Emila had decided not to inform her daughter of her famous relative for her own sake. So, Arylla had gone to Hogwarts and neither her nor Harry were aware of their relationship to one another. Arylla was sorted into Ravenclaw as she quickly became the next smartest witch, next to Hermione of course, but she was never a threat to Hermione and neither did she care to try to beat her, she was content with her marks and who she was.

It is now 6th year and Emila has been informed of Voldemort's return and fears for her daughter's life. She remembers that Sirius is now out of jail and is under Dumbledore's protection (Arylla has of course kept her family up to date on everything that has happened in the wizarding world). She contacts Sirius and inquires about her daughter moving in with him during her stay at Hogwarts. Sirius is apprehensive at first but his fiancée Ophelia (A/N: I know it is a little off from the story line but I promised my friend who is completely obsessed with Sirius and has written her own FanFics that she would be a part of my story so just go with it!) insists that she live with them at Grimmauld Place.

It is the end of 5th year and when Arylla comes home she is informed of her moving and all about her mother's cousin's best mate, whom Emila had considered to be her cousin and that, was the way she described Sirius to Arylla. Now Arylla knows all about Harry being her third cousin. She is very excited to actually meet him and live with him and Sirius.

Harry had his usual stay at the Dursley's which was considerably shorter than any other year (which Harry was very grateful for). Harry was to leave the Dursley's exactly 2 weeks before his birthday and the day could not have come any sooner. Ophelia was given the job of picking Harry up and was accompanied by Mad-Eye and Tonks. When they had gotten there they had told Harry that Sirius had an early birthday present to give him when they arrived at Grimmauld Place.

So Harry, Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Ophelia started on their journey home (all of the visitors that frequently stayed at Grimmauld Place had begun to call it home). They had to leave very early as Mad-Eye had decided that it best they travel the muggle way as to not attract any attention. None of the Dursley's was awake, not that it made any difference to Harry. So the four of them boarded the train and watched as the sunrise. Meanwhile....


	2. Happy Birthday Harry!

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Harry!**

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED AND DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the Noble House of Black. Thankfully with the help of some Ministry of Magic workers the portrait of Mrs. Black was taken down and destroyed. Good thing too or she would have a great time competing with Molly.

Ron just groaned and rolled over in bed. He was awake now but was quite comfortable just lying in his bed. He had heard footsteps and half expected his mother to come flying in the room. However, all he heard was a soft knock on the door and knew what he would hear next.

"Ron? Are you up? Harry should be arriving soon and your mother wants all of us downstairs and ready for him. She says Sirius has a big surprise for Harry, and well for the rest of us as well I suppose." Ron smacked himself in the forehead, "how could I have forgotten today Harry is here?" Possibly it was that he was coming much earlier than usual.

Ron threw the covers off and dragged himself over to his towel hanging on the back of the door. He stripped himself of his pyjama pants and wrapped the towel around him before opening the door. He had not expected Hermione to still be standing there, but she was just ready for a second knock. Her jaw dropped and she could feel the red in her cheeks. There she stood with one little fist raised ready to knock with her mouth hung open and eyes bulging.

_Man, has he grown into his body. Tall and lean; Quidditch training has done him good. Wait! What am I thinking this is Ron here he is practically my brother. Stop staring then you dope! But oh, that chizeled stomach! No! I told myself no more of this!_

__

"Um, 'Mione? Do you think I could get by, only I need to shower before Harry arrives and I am already late?" This snapped Hermione back into reality. "Wha... ummm... Oh, Yeah sure. Sorry!" She stammered as she felt as red as Ron's hair.

Ron grinned to himself as he slid past Hermione and headed to the shower. Ron and Hermione had their moment during the very beginning of their stay at Grimmauld Place but both decided that it would not work and they were better friends. This did not however stop either of them from sneaking glances at one another. The physical attraction was still there but both silently vowed to themselves that they never act upon them.

Twenty minutes later everyone gathered in the kitchen awaiting Harry's arrival. "Hello, anyone home?" Ron rushed to the front door, "Harry, what took so long? I've been up for hours waiting" Harry glanced at Hermione who rolled her eyes, and he just grinned. Harry knew full well that Ron was the last to wake and probably had just gotten downstairs. "All right Ron? Good to see you! Good to see you all." Harry nodded to the entire Weasley family, Lupin, and Hermione. Harry and Ron took Harry's belonging to the room they shared. While they were upstairs, Sirius arrived with his birthday surprise for Harry.

Harry and Ron came down 10 minutes later and when they entered the kitchen everyone seemed to be gathered at one end and all looked highly suspicious of keeping something from view of Harry and Ron.

"Harry! Good to see you. Hope you are alright?" Sirius walked up to Harry gave him a hug. All th while Harry had a very confused look on his face, "uh... yeah I'm fine. Good to see you too Sirius. What is going on?" Harry looked at the Weasley family huddled together across the room. They all had very wide toothy grins on their faces and Harry knew they were up to something. "Mum, what is going on? Why are you all standing there with those grins on your faces?"

"Harry, I know it is 2 weeks until your birthday but I have something that just could not be kept any longer." Sirius grinned at Harry, whom still looked highly confused. Sirius turned and nodded at the huddle of people at the other end of the kitchen. The Weasley family parted to reveal...


	3. Surprise revealed!

**Chapter 2: Surprise revealed!**

****

The Weasley family parted to reveal...

There it stood a box about 5 foot tall and about 3 foot wide. Harry just stood there looking from the box to Sirius. He was still very confused.

"Harry? It _is_ your present; you _are _allowed to open it!" Harry slowly walked towards the box not knowing what to expect. He was excited but at the same time a little apprehensive. The box opened at the front like a wardrobe. "Go on Harry, hurry up!" Ron encouraged Harry; he may have been just as excited as Harry if not more. As Harry opened the box a small slender package fell out. Harry tore the paper off to find a broomstick.

"Sirius you just got me a new broomstick. Not that this is not brilliant, but I mean..."

"Ha, Ha, Ha, oh Harry, this happens to be the newest model. You are the first one to have it. In fact, this broomstick was made especially for you. Well, for seekers, at least. It is exceptionally lighter and quicker. It appears that Viktor Krum had told his coach about your exceptional flying skills and felt that seekers need a broomstick quite unlike those of the rest of the team. So this is the first one in production, but I assure you that many tests have been run to ensure that it is very safe and affective." Sirius added noting the look on Harry's face.

"Wow! Sirius you cannot be _serious?_ This is amazing! This is seriously for me?" Harry could not believe what he was hearing, nor seeing! "Here, this is what will be given to each buyer of the broom. I have been told that only seekers are able to buy this broom. A document must be sent to the supplier by an official from any Quidditch team. Dumbledore clearly has arranged everything." Sirius handed Harry a small piece of parchment that explained the broom. It gave warnings to those who are not seekers and who may try to ride it. It also told of the improvements and why this broom is different than all the others.

"Wow! Thank you so much Sirius this is awesome!" Harry could not express his excitement.

"Uh... Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ron, I don't see why you couldn't have my old Firebolt" Harry answered before the question was asked. He knew Ron all too well to know what he was going to ask.

"Seriously? Thank Harry that is awesome! Hey fancy a game?"

"Ron, we are in the middle of a muggle subdivision, just where do you think you will play?"

"But, Mum? I got a new broomstick, a Firebolt. And Harry should try his out as well!"

"Well you will just have to wait until school begins. There is no where around here where a muggle will not see. There are no anti-muggle protection parks around, so no!"

"Arrggg! Fine! Come on Harry let's go unpack your things then"

Ron grumbled the whole day about not being able to try his new broomstick.

"Oh, Ronald! Give it up. Being grumpy all day will not make it any better. You will just bring the rest of us down in the process. Plus you should be happy. Harry got to come earlier this year!"

"I know but 'Mione! This is a _Firebolt!_ It is not just any broomstick! Alright, fine, fine, I will try to be cheerful!"

"Thank you! Now, Harry how was the Dursley's? Any better?" Hermione knew the answer to this but she felt it polite to ask.

"Same thing as always. I have just grown immune to it and basically ignore them as much as they ignore me. It went by a lot faster knowing I was leaving there much earlier than previous years. I am just glad to see you guys. To be here actually. I miss this place for some reason, not sure why though!" Harry laughed a little at this. Sure they cleaned it up and all the previous year but it still was not the cleanest or warmest house one would find comforting to be in.

Harry, Ron and Hermione unpacked Harry's things discussing all that happened the previous year. Harry had decided not to think of the prophecy. He felt that he could not do anything about it now other than practice as many spells and defences as he could. He was not going to dwell on whether he will live or die; he would just live in the moment. Hermione and Ron had also decided not to mention it and if Harry were happy they were happy. It was a silent agreement with the three of them that they try not to think too much of Voldemort unless they absolutely needed to. The Order was there to protect them and when asked they would help as much as they could but beyond that they let themselves be teenagers.

They all had lunch together in the kitchen. Tonks and Mad-Eye had some 'business' to attend to and they were off shortly after lunch. Mrs. Weasley had the children clean some rooms that had been added since their stay the previous summer. This took most the afternoon. The rooms had not been as dirty as the house had been but they were in need of some cleaning none the less.

Dinner was delicious as always and conversation was loud and excited as always. They ate quite late and everyone was satisfied with turning in early. Everyone helped with the cleanup and everyone went to bed within a half hour of one another.

**A/N: I know not too much in this chapter but it will get better. Hope you enjoy. And reviews of all natures are welcome. Please do not hesitate to criticise! Thanks!**


	4. Meet Arylla

Chapter 3

_Time flies at Grimmauld Place and it is now one week before the return to Hogwarts._

"Harry, Ron? Do you think we should go into Diagon Alley and get the things we need for school. I mean it does start in a week?" Hermione had been badgering the boys to go to Diagon Alley ever since they received their letters at the beginning of August. Of course, the two of them would wait until the last minute to get what they needed. If it were up to Hermione she would hav gone the minute she got her letter.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione! Could you come downstairs please?" Mrs. Weasley beckoned the three from the upstairs drawing room where Harry and Ron were playing chess.

"Whatever it is, I just hope it is not more cleaning. I do not know where else they could fit another room." Ron hated cleaning the, what seemed to be endless amount of rooms.

The three got downstairs where they met Mrs. Weasley at the bottom of the stairs. "You three are off to Diagon Alley and Tonks will accompany you. You will get your things and I expect you all back by 5 o'clock for dinner. Be sure to get all you need, there is not much extra time for forgotten items. After your school shopping is done you are free to buy whatever else you wish. Just let us not go crazy, you have a full year ahead of you where you will be visiting Hogsmede. Enjoy your day and I trust you all be careful. Off you go." Her tone made it final and Ron was just glad he was not on cleaning duty again.

Hermione rushed upstairs to grab the boys' and her letters. Ten minutes later and they were off. Using the Floo network, Harry, Ron and Hermione all went at the same time, the fireplace at Grimmauld being considerably bigger than at the Burrow. Tonks following behind closely, but not too close knowing the three want to be able to converse with any friends they may come across and not feel as though they need a babysitter.

They had gotten all they needed for school and were ready to go home early. Ron wanted to save his money for Hogsmede, seeing as he did not have much to begin with. Harry agreed with saving his money for Zonko's and he fancied a visit, or two, to Fred and George's shop as well. He had heard they were becoming competition for Zonko's and was excited to see why. Hermione could have spent her whole day in Flourish and Blotts, even though Harry and Ron were convinced she had bought or read every book in there. They had convinced her however, that she could get them cheaper during first Hogsmede visit when they put the books on sale.

Being done all the shopping that was necessary the three figured they would find Tonks and head back, "Hiya Tonks, we're ready to go back now. We've decided on saving our money for Hogsmede."

"Uhhh... right, how about I take you three to the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer before we head back?" Tonks glanced at the clock causing the three to notice as well that it were 4:30. Hermione had felt as though she were trying to stall the trip home, but dismissed it and thought Tonks was just being her generous self. So they head off to The Leaky Cauldron have their butterbeers, which turned into 3 each, before Tonks glanced at her watch and announced it were time to go. They paid and Flooed back to Grimmauld Place.

"Ah, just in time! Go wash up and get come nice clothes on we have a guest for dinner"

"Really? Who is it mum? Someone from the Order?"

"Ronald, you will do as you are asked and will not question me. Now, please hurry, dinner will be ready in 10 minutes and I wish for you to meet our uh, guest before dinner commences." Something in Mrs. Wealsey's voice made the three very curious as to who was their special dinner guest. They quickly cleaned up and were back downstairs in 5 minutes. Greeted again, by Mrs. Weasley. She looked overly happy which only made the three even more anxious.

"Alright mum, let's go then. You are making me anxious no doubt Harry and Hermione."

"Ronald please, this must not be rushed"

"What are you talking about? It is only a dinner guest. What 'must not be rushed'? What aren't you telling us?"

"Molly, we are ready for them now!" Sirius called in from the kitchen. "Come now children, Harry dear, do fix your hair; this is very important for y... for well us." She grinned once more before turning and opening the kitchen door.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione; I'd like you to meet our guest for well... meet Arylla." Harry grinned; he was still confused as to why so much concern was put forth for this girl. Hermione smiled as well recognizing her as the Ravenclaw who _almost_ beat her in potions last year. Ron just stood there gapping. _She is gorgeous! _He thought to himself. As she looked towards him and grinned he realized how me must have looked just starring. He shut his mouth and gave her a sheepish smile while turning red.

"Harry if you could," Sirius motioned for Harry to sit in the chair across the table from Arylla, "there are some things of great importance that you need to know before you go back to school. You see Arylla here, well she is... how do I put this? She is..."


	5. New Family

**Disclaimer:**

**Again, I do not own Harry Potter or anything that is related to Harry Potter. This is simply a hobby to pass time. We all know J.K. Rowling owns it and one would be quite conceited to even think they were to amount to the genius of J.K. Thank you. Please read and review!**

Chapter 4

_**Previously:**_

"_Harry if you could," Sirius motioned for Harry to sit in the chair across the table from Arylla, "there are some things of great importance that you need to know before you go back to school. You see Arylla here, well she is... how do I put this? She is..."_

"Well, Harry, how do I put this? Well you two are cousins. Sorry you are actually second cousins. Harry your father and Arylla's mother are cousins." Sirius addressed the two very wary of how they would react to this news. He was well aware that neither of them would fully understand why they were not told this earlier but he was prepared as much as he could be in this situation. Harry was the first to react to this, "okay, well how come no one has told us before?"

"Well you see Harry, Arylla's mother is a squib, this putting Arylla in enough danger with Voldemort as it is we tried not to bring too much attention to her. I know what you are thinking; Voldemort probably already knows that she is related to you. He however, does not. Seeing as Emila is a squib there is no record of her anywhere is the wizarding world. Not to mention that they live in Ireland. Now since Voldemort is back Emila has asked if Arylla were able to stay here with us for added protection. We have also put the rest of the family in a safe house seeing as none of them have magical powers."

"Well, it is very nice to offically meet you, Arylla. How about after dinner Ron, Hermione and I show you around Grimmauld? Unless of course you have already seen it all?"

"Oh! That would be lovely, thank you very much. I have only seen the kitchen and the corridor from the front door to here." Arylla giggled a little as she glanced towards where Ron and Hermione were standing. "I have seen you both at school before right?"

"Yes probably. You are in Ravenclaw correct?" Hermione, of course knew this already but felt as though she should be couteous. "Yes I am. I know you of course Hermione, brightest witch of our age. You are almost gaining as much popularity as Harry." Hermione blushed a little and Arylla giggled again. Ron just stood there and continued to stare, until she addressed him. "You must be Ron?"

"Umm... uhhh... yes, yes I am; nice to meet you." Ron stuck out his hand in a very professional manner. Arylla giggled _again_ and shook his hand right back giving him a sly grin. "It is nice to meet you all! I am very gracious that you have all welcomed me into your home and I hope that we will have a good year."

"Well now that all the introductions are done, what say we eat?"

"Good idea Sirius and how about you help me to put the food on the table?"

Dinner was exceptionally lavish tonight, and by the time everyone was finished eating it was around 9 o'clock. "Well children, seeing as all the cleaning in the house is finished and there is still some time before school, I was thinking that you may all enjoy a night out? In the muggle world of course. What is it called, a movie, you know in a theatre with popcorn? Is that right Harry?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. That sounds wonderful, who will be coming with us?"

"I think Lupin and I will accompany you guys. If that is alright? We will keep out distance and try not to embarrass you too much." Tonks laughed knowing that the children would much rather be on their own but knew they couldn't and would rather have herself and Lupin as their escorts.

"You guys will not embarrass us, no one knows us in the muggle world." Hermione was excited about going to a movie; she had not been to one for a while.

"Well then, you four head up to get ready and are down in 15 minutes. We do not want to be late. Hurry up! Molly, need any help? Oh gosh sorry! Perhaps I will just go in the living room and wait." Tonks had knocked over the ceramic dish from their pudding causing it to crash to the floor. She blushed and left the kitchen.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arylla were ready in 5 minutes and were waiting for Lupin and Tonks now.

"Lupin, Tonks? Come on we don't want to be late!" Hermione yelled from the front door. Lupin and Tonks came around the corner both looking a little flushed. The four kids all glanced at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Uh... sorry we were... uh... helping Molly finish the cleaning. Yeah, we were helping clean. Oh alright enough from you lot. Let's go" Lupin knew the kids did not believe him but at least he tried. So the six of them left for the theatre.

**A/N: Sorry nothing overly exciting in this chapter but time has to pass somehow. I promise next chapter will be at Hogwarts. That is were the juicy stuff begins! Please read and review!**


	6. Teenage hormones!

Chapter 5

_**Previously:**_

_So the six of them left for the theatre._

_Time flies by at Grimmauld once again and it is the night before the kids leave for Hogwarts. Ginny has been with Charlie in Romania. She had decided that she might want to work with dragons and wanted a little experience. Both of them returned on the last day, obviously because Ginny needed to go back to school and Charlie was taking some time off for his vacation._

__

"That was absolutely brilliant nosh Mum!", "Yeah Mum, great!"

Fred and George were actually sincere for once in their lives. Everyone had decided they eat outside since it was their last night at Grimmauld before school. Not to mention it was a perfect night. Not a cloud in the sky, and it was new moon, so the stars were perfectly visible.

Since Arylla's arrival the four children acted almost as though Arylla had been with them all along. It was obvious from the start that Ron was attracted to Arylla. He still blushed when she addressed him directly but he had however, stopped stuttering which made conversations with him much easier. This never seemed to bother Arylla, in fact she acted as though nothing were different. Hermione and Harry had noticed that there was a certain smile on Arylla's face when she spoke to Ron which told them that there was something underneath of what she was trying to portray. Both had decided that they keep this to themselves as to not embarrass their new friend or Ron (if that were possible).

"Alright children, up to bed, you all have an early and busy day tomorrow!" Molly had broken all other discussions going on about the table. This must have snapped the other adults into what seemed to be automatic. Everyone began to grab dishes and carry them inside. The children all grabbed their own plates and dropped them off in the kitchen before heading upstairs, knowing if they lingered they were sure to have Molly at their throats. As much as none of them would admit it they were all pretty tired anyways.

_The next morning:_

"Mornin' Harry." Ron yawned and stretched. "Morning Ron. Are you going for a shower first?" "Uh I think I may um... lay here for a bit more, why don't you go ahead?" Ron's ears went red as he lowered his head. He seemed to have been dreaming the same dream he had had ever since Arylla had arrived. He could not remember the dream but he was certain it was that dream seeing as part of his body decided it did not want "lay" down this morning. Harry understood what he meant grinned and headed for the shower. Harry had a feeling the girls were not up yet so he did not bother to put on a shirt. He flung a towel over his shoulder and headed off to the bathroom. Just as he went to turn the door handle someone opened it from the other side. They both seemed to have been heading forward at the same time but something got in their way. Each other. Hermione practically dropped her towel as her hands hit Harry square in the chest. Harry's hands were the only thing keeping Hermione's towel where it should be. It happened so quick neither of them had time to think before Hermione spoke, "Oh... Harry, sorry. I didn't think anyone else was up. Um... it's all yours. The bathroom I mean. See you." Hermione went beat red before dashing off to her room. Harry grinned and realized someone else was up as well. He cursed under his breath but still thought to himself.

_Wow Hermione has changed! Wait Harry what are you thinking? It is Hermione, she is like a sister. No! It means nothing, I am a guy she is a girl, and she has a nice body. A real nice body! STOP! Forget it. Go have a shower, better make it a cold one too! _Harry blushed to himself and started the shower. Meanwhile...

_Wow! First Ron then Harry! I think I need to get up early more often! Hermione what are you saying? I cannot think this way about them. But then again, attraction is only normal. I have hormones just like everyone else. I can't help it if they have amazingly good bodies! Rock hard abs, defined pecs, oh and that V line. Now that is a way to get your adrenaline rushing in the morning.No I definitely cannot think about either of them like that! I will have to be sure they are completely clothed before I leave my room._

__

Hermione walked back to her room where she was greeted by Arylla and Ginny. "Good Morning Mione! What is with that look?" Hermione started to feel flushed. She giggled and proceeded to tell the girls of her eventful morning. "Well I am not going to lie to you Mione it is not like I have not thought about what they look like without clothes on." Arylla confessed.

"You mean what Ron looks like without clothes on." Arylla grinned and blushed.

"Come on that is my brother! But really Mione, you saw Harry with no shirt on? You are so lucky!" Ginny had a dazed look on her face. Arylla and Hermione looked at each other and grinned. Hermione had informed Arylla of Ginny's long standing crush on Harry. The three of them laughed until there was a knock on the door.

"Hey girls are you ready to go down for breakfast or should Harry and I go down without you?"

The girls instantly stopped laughing. "Give us 2 minutes and we will meet you at your room okay?" "Sure, hurry up, I am starving!"

"I am not surprised!" The three waited till they heard Ron walking back to his room before bursting out laughing again. "Okay ready?" "Ready! Let's go get 'em!" So the girls left to meet the boys and head down for breakfast.

Once everything was cleaned up from breakfast the kids went to go and get their trunks and have everything set and ready to go before Molly could complain about them not being ready.

"Children! Oh you are ready. Well this is a nice surprise. Now go ahead and put those in the cars. I think all of your trunks will fit into one trunk. If not we are taking a few cars to King's Cross anyways so not to worry. Go on now!"

The five kids packed their trunks into the cars and went back inside to say their good byes. Just as they were about to walk into the kitchen where, everyone always seemed to congregate, everyone came walking out looking ready to travel.

"Mum what is going on? Why is everyone coming just to see us off on the train? We will be back at Christmas. Won't we?"

"Yes Ronald you will but we felt as though everyone might like a trip into London this morning. We have not had much time to ourselves as adults. Now on you go, or we will all be late."

Everyone piled into the cars and they were off. They made it to King's Cross in what felt like record timing. They went through the barrier in three's hoping to attract less attention. The five children put their trunks onto the train and had enough time to get back off and say their goodbye's to everyone. By this time the train was filling up and they all wanted a compartment together so they decided to head back on. A few minutes later the whistle blew, the train jolted and the four looked at each other and smiled knowing they were going back to Hogwarts.

"I wonder who the prefects for this year are." Hermione wondered. Just as she said this Professor McGonagall knocked on their compartment and opened it up.

"Good morning children. I hope you all had good summers. Harry, Arylla I hope I am right in assuming that Sirius has informed you both of your circumstances?"

"Yes he had Professor. We have had a great summer. I just wish I knew about Arylla before. We have had a blast the last 2 weeks."

"Wonderful! I am glad to hear that. Now down to business. Arylla, Ron and Hermione would you all please come with me?"

"Sure Professor. See you two later." Hermione was the first out of the compartment and it was obvious she had a feeling what this was about.

Ginny and Harry grinned at each other while the other three left. As soon as they were gone Harry and Ginny both seemed to not the tension in the room. "So Harry uh what do you think of Arylla being your cousin?" Ginny had decided, while she was in Romania, that if she ever wanted Harry to really notice her she had to talk to him. She gained a lot of confidence being away and felt it was time to show it off.

_Wow Ginny has changed, and not just on the outside but the inside too. She doesn't seem to be shy around me anymore. This is nice. So are her..._

__

"Harry? Are you listening? Hello?" Ginny snapped Harry out of his trance and she must have noticed what he was staring at because she was grinning at him.

"Uh what sorry? I uh right. She is great, it is really nice knowing I have some family other than just the Dursley's. I know I have Sirius but he isn't really blood related so it is a little different. It is exciting! What do you think of her?"

Harry managed to avoid any uncomfortable questions and was able to control his blushing.

"I think she is great! I have a feeling Hermione, her and I will become very close this year. Well at least I am hoping! I wonder how long they will be with McGonagall. I want to know what is going on before we get to school."

Just as she finished the sentence the compartment door opened. Hermione was beaming. Ron and Arylla followed, both trying to get through the door at the same time. "Go ahead, sorry about that." Ron blushed again and stepped back. Arylla caught Ginny and Hermione's eye and grinned. She tried very hard to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape.

"So what did McGonagall say? What is going on?" Ginny inquired.

"Well Ginny, Ron Arylla and I are the prefects for this year. Along with Hannah, Justin, Terry, and ugh Pansy and Malfoy! It is great this year all the prefects share a wing in the school. Each house has its own dorm section so anyone from the respective house can contact their prefects without hassle from other house members. Mainly Slytherin being the problem. Oh this is so exciting! I guess we get to plan a whole bunch of activities this year so we can keep out minds off Voldemort and release some tension from classes! Our first task is to plan a Welcome dance! Oh this year will be so great!"

"Yeah great!" Harry mumbled

"Oh sorry Harry, I forgot. I know I shouldn't I was just all excited about making prefect this year I got all caught up in the excitement. Please forgive me. I know we obviously cannot forget about Voldemort but at least this way we may be able enjoy our time until something might happen right?"

"No your right Mione! This will be great for everyone! I mean even I should not brood about the prophecy and all. I need to live my life while I can right? I need to start taking chances and having fun! Of course I forgive you Mione. Honestly no hard feelings!"

"Thanks Harry. So do either of you have any ideas for the dance?"

The five of them entertained each other with as many possibilities for the dance as they could and before they knew it the train was coming to a stop. They glanced out the window and saw 'home'.

**A/N: I know I said that they would be at Hogwarts but I got a little carried away! I tried to bring in the juiciness in small doses for now. But hey the prefects are sharing a wing something has to happen there right? Oh the possibilities! I promise more to come! Please read and review! I enjoy all of your constructive criticisms! Thanks! **


	7. New Accomodations

Chapter 6

I know I have not written in a long time but I've been busy with school. I had some time and felt the need to write. It is not much of chapter but at least it is an introduction to the new rooms. All will blossom from here. Enjoy

**Previously:**

_The five of them entertained each other with as many possibilities for the dance as they could and before they knew it the train was coming to a stop. They glanced out the window and saw 'home'._

"I hope the sorting goes quickly this year. I am hungrier than I have ever been." "Ronald you just ate half of the sweets we bought on the train. You need to slow down or you will not be able to get on your broom this year."

Hermione, Arylla and Ginny all laughed. They knew this was not true; Ron was in no way close to being fat. Hermione knew only too well how in shape Ron was. She blushed thinking of that day.

"I agree Ron, I am starved! Wow these first years all look so small! Hahaha!"

"That is because you and Ron are about 6 foot tall each, give or take a few inches." Ginny said looking up at Harry who was in fact about 6'1". Which was very tall compared to her 5'4".

"You know you're right Gin, I think you guys have grown over the summer." Hermione glanced up at Ron who was a slight bit taller than Harry by about 2 inches. Hermione was about 5'5" being the tallest of the three girls. Arylla was only about 5'3".

"Well guys I better head off to Ravenclaw. Hermione, Ron, I am guessing Dumbledore will have a talk with us about our new living arrangements. I will see you then. Have a good night Harry and Ginny. See you in the morning."

With that Arylla turned and left to sit with Ravenclaw.

The sorting was done and pudding was served. There was a lot of chatter in the Great Hall. People talking of their summer vacations; comparing who had a bigger, better trip. Harry and Ron were in their usual Quidditch conversations, which Hermione and Ginny were only too happy to ignore.

"So Lav, have you seen Draco? Oh man! I know he is the Slytherin God, but I wish for one second he would look at us Gryffindors. I mean if all he is looking for is a good lay, hello we are girls too!" Pavarti and Lavender giggled and continued to talk about ways to get Malfoy into bed. Hermione turned to Ginny both looking disgusted. However, when they turned away from each other Hermione could not help taking a glance to the Slytherin table. She noticed something very odd when she did though, she had sworn she say Malfoy looking in her direction. She just brushed it off thinking that he must have seen Pavarti and Lavender giggling and assumed that they were talking about him.

After dinner Dumbledore stood up for one last announcement. "I trust everyone is full to the brim. I have one last announcement before we all head to bed in preparation for tomorrow. I would ask for all the prefects as well as our head boy and girl to meet me back here once everyone is in their dorms. Thank you. Good night everyone."

"I wonder what our dorms will look like. Oh, I am so excited!" Hermione and Ron took the first years to the dorms and rushed back to the Great Hall. Hermione, because she wanted to be the first back and Ron because well, he wanted to see Arylla again.

The two of them waited until the others came back which did not take very long. Dumbledore entered the room and everyone immediately stopped talking awaiting the news of their dorms. "As you all know there is a new wing being devoted to our prefects and heads. Each house will have their own respective areas in which members of their house can visit and not be disturbed or questioned by other members. They will however share a common room, this common room is quite a bit larger than the ones you are used to. Each room will be equipped with everything you need. Each house will have an elf that will be there to cater to you as you please. Now I can see that you are all very excited about seeing your new accommodations so without further ado, let us proceed to your room." Dumbledore led the 8 students out of the great hall and towards the new wing.

"The password to this door will be knowledge to all in the school. There are separate passwords for each house when entering the respective rooms, these should be protected as if you were back in your own dorms. One more issue with the rooms is that all the girls will share one bathroom and all the boys share another. That is all, enjoy your night!" With that Dumbledore left the students. As they entered the room each of them stopped and gazed at how large and beautiful the common room was. There were 4 fireplaces and countless couches and large comfy chairs all around. A fair few desks were set up as well for the students to be able to work on school work if they so choose. The respective prefects of each house were equally excited to see their rooms where they were actually to be sleeping. There were four small staircases leading to another common room. The main difference between these rooms and the one below, other than the size, was that they were decorated in each of the houses colours. As you walked through this room there were 2 doors leading to the bedrooms, one for the girl prefect and one for the boy. Hermione opened one of the doors and realized it must be for Ron, everything was decorated specifically for him: Chudley Cannons everywhere. At the same time Ron opened Hermione's door.

"Ron! How can you open my door and walk in without anything shooting you out or blocking your way?"

"Umm… I don't know? Perhaps Dumbledore trusts us enough now? Come on Hermione, can't control yourself?" Ron chuckled at the look on Hermione's face and walked into his room.

_This year might not be so bad after all; free reign of a whole wing; free access to Hermione's room. Oh, the possibilities!_

Ron smiled and started to unpack in his new room. They had gotten into the dorms fairly early in order to unpack and get settled. The next day was when the work began. They did not have classes yet but the prefects were in charge of planning a welcome dance. The whole day was devoted to that while the other students went to Hogsmede. At first this was what Ron dreaded about becoming prefect but, as he walked into the large common room and saw Arylla cuddled on a couch with a book, all he could think of was being able to spend the whole day with her.


End file.
